Pet Fox
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Yusuke Finds Hiei Has A Very Interesting Pet.
Title: Pet Fox

Prompt: Animalistic Behaviour. (Sitting at owners feet, purring, objectified)

Hiei/Yusuke/Kurama

Honestly, when Yusuke entered Mukuro's territory, he had expected to see the cyborg at the throne. He had expected to see a bandaged face, clothed in arrogence and insults. What he had not expected was to be led by low level goblin to the dungeon, tracing the stone walls. He hadn't expected the smell of earth and water, the darkness of the chambers of a New Lord...Lord Hiei.

"What..."

"Welcome back, detective," immediately, he recognized that low voice, grinning in relief. "Hiei," he laughed, "Oh fuck you scared me! I didn't think you'd be in the castle..." he stretched, relaxed, prepared for a sparring match, the shrimpy Lord telling him to camp out somewhere else.

"Hiei," a familiar voice purred, "I think he's lost..."

Yusuke's eye quirked at the sound of a rattling chain, a soft gasp. What the hell...Hiei took prostitutes now? Yusuke had seen his share of whore houses, but hadn't expected his own comrade to indulge in such brutality.

"Greet him..." Hiei whispered. And when all the candles lit at once, filling the room with a soft but clear glow, Yusuke blushed.

He blushed because Hiei was holding Kurama by that sanguine hair, forcing his head back, stroking the pale and vulnerable throat. He let go slowly, letting the locks flow through his fingers. Clothed in white, Kurama approached him as if it was routine, on his hands and knees, shoulder blades shifting beneath his skin, revealing subtle strength.

He stilled, smiled, kneeling with his hands in his thighs, "Welcome , m ly Lord Urameshi," he murmered. Around his throat was a thin collar, forged from soft black leather. It geld no power... Kurama wore it willingly.

"Hiei would like to see you," Kurama purred, lowering himself to his hands and knees, back straight.

"Yusuke," Hiei's sarcasm was thick as ever, "got yourself lost, I see."

"Yeah..." Yusuke delicately stepped around the redhead, finally seeing Hiei in the dim light of lamp weeds surrounding his chair. "Yomi sent me. Told me you took over Mukuro's land. I gotta say, it looks different from when I was here before..."

"I've remodeled," Hiei shrugged, setting his katana against the wall, "and what else led you here?"

"Nothing..." Yusuke made a vague hand gesture, "But...one question?"

"Hn."

"What the hell is Kurama doing?" the mazukou looked over his shoulder, "I mean, I haven't seen you guys in years but this...is a bit weird, even for demons." Hiei smirked, shrugged casually, "Kitsune. Care to explain?"

Kurama turned, smiling softly, "Hiei is a current ruler. After transforming from Suichi, I am not yet strong enough to be his mate. So I am..." he cocked his head, smirked, ears twitching playfully, "What did we decide? Concubine. Lover. Prostitute. Whatever title my Lord prefers until I redeem myself amongst the youkai." Kurama was not at all disturbed by his status... He seemed to glow with his usual arrogence. When Hiei held out his hand, Kurama crawled over, purring, pressing his cheek into a calloused palm.

"So...Kurama..."

"Belongs to me," Hiei murmered, looking up with bright eyes, "So long as it suits him..."

"It suits me," Youko whispered, nipping Hiei's fingers, white hair shimmering, "Although...Yusuke-sama's power intrigues me..."

"I see," Hiei smirked, looking into familiar brown eyes, "Yusuke...would you like to join us...?"

Yusuke's mouth watered, looking at the bruises along Yoko's pale spine and legs, the way he stretched toward those calloused palms... He needed no further invitation.

He found himself with Hiei riding his cock on his lap, Kurama's head buried in the hiyoukai's groin, moaning, jerking his hips in perfect time with theirs. His moans muffled by Hiei's tongue twisting with his.

Yoko's fingers locked behind his head, tense, begging to be released from the verbal bonds. "Yusuke..." he gasped, pulling swollen lips from his mate's cock. Hiei smirked knowingly, maneuvering his fox by his tail, pulling him into position. And when Yusuke plunged his cock into that perfect ass, he felt like screaming. Hiei's sanguine eyes locked onto them. "Hiei..." Yusuke shuddered, moaning against the kiss that melted him. His hips fell in steady rhythm, fucking the fox hard and fast, perfectly without concern...

Kurama panted, whining and looking through white bangs, "Master...?" he gasped.

"More," Hiei smirked, wrappung warded fingers around his fox's throat, relishing the pressure building there, the slow and panicked swallowing against his palm. Kurama's eyes rolled, head tilting, fingers digging into Hiei's legs...

And when Yusuke stopped breathing, hips twitching, Hiei growled, "Cum..." he leaned into Kurama's ear, "Cum for both of us."

The fox did, arching painfully, holding Hiei's hands and wanting more. A string of blood fell from his lips as Yusuke massaged the bruises on his spine, "Thank you-" he cried helplessly, curling his legs through Yusuke's, arms around Hiei's waist, perfect in his submission...

Kurama purred, kissing the hollow of Yusuke's throat as Hiei brushed his hair. "He always like this?" Yusuke smiled, in post orgasmic bliss, stroking Yoko's tail fondly.

"Yes," Hiei kissed them both softly, "Kurama likes to cuddle after I let him cum...and he knows to whom he belongs..."

Kurama purred sweetly, lips brushing over Yusuke's collarbone, adams apple and lips, fingers caressing Hiei's hands clutching his hips. "I belong to you," he whispered, "and to whomever you share me with..." His tail had wrapped itself around Yusuke's thigh.

"So," Yusuke caressed the fuzzy appendage, "Can I stay the night?"

Hiei looked between his fox and the mazukou. He shrugged, hid his smile with a yawn, "Stay as long as you like..."


End file.
